J'ai besoin de te voir
by lunny
Summary: Même à des milliers de kilomètres, Doméki peut toujours voir Watanuki. Ça peut se révéler très pratique des fois… DomékixWatanuki…


**Titre : **J'ai besoin de te voir

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp… ouuuiiinnn veux un Doméki !

**Genre :** romance marshmallow yaoi… ça vous tente ?

**Avertissement : **Si vous trouvez que Watanuki et Doméki ne vont pas ensemble (argh !) et bien vous êtes libre de passer votre chemin

**Résumé :** Même à des milliers de kilomètres, Doméki peut toujours voir Watanuki. Ça peut se révéler très pratique des fois… DomékixWatanuki…

**Note **: Je profite d'avoir lu le tome 8 pour faire cette fic . Tout doux, tout trognon…

Bonne lecture !

Doméki soupira en retirant ses chaussures à l'entrée de sa chambre attribuée. Il était tard, très tard. Il s'installa sur un des fauteuils présents dans la vaste pièce. Il semblait en proie à une grande réflexion dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il se leva et se servit un verre d'eau. Il se rassit dans le fauteuil toujours aussi pensif. Il sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon. Il but une gorgé d'eau tendit que de l'autre main, il l'allumait. Il regarda ses messages et eut un léger sourire. On l'avait appelé dix fois pendant la journée. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui devait être furax… Il hésita quelque peu. Encore…

Il composa le numéro…

Il le connaissait par cœur…

Il appuya finalement sur la touche d'appel. Il mit l'objet à son oreille et attendit.

Ça sonnait…

Cinq fois…

Doméki finit son verre et le reposa sur la commode à ses côtés.

Il fronça les sourcils…

Pourtant, on aurait du répondre…

A part s'il n'était pas chez eux ?

Il commençait à s'inquiéter, il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir éteint son portable. Il lui était peut-être arrivé malheur ?

Il allait raccrocher quand il entendit une voix ensommeillée au bout du fil :

- 'lo ?

Doméki eut un léger sourire à l'entente de la voix ensommeillée. C'était normal, à cette heure ci lui aussi devrait être au lit. Mais il voulait être rassuré… Il lâcha comme même gêné d'avoir réveillé l'autre :

- Salut…

- Doméki ? interrogea la voix un peu plus réveillée à l'autre bout du fil…

- D'habitude c'est pas comme ça que tu m'appelles, remarqua l'archer, mais ouais… Watanuki.

- C'est à cette heure que tu m'appelles ? interrogea vivement le garçon faisant fit de sa remarque.

- Désolé, murmura de mauvaise grâce l'autre.

Il eut un soupir à l'autre bout du fil, et un pas grave de murmuré. Doméki se sentait gêné par la situation. Mais il écouta l'autre reprendre :

- Ou étais-tu passé ? je t'ai appelé…

- Dix fois, coupa l'archer amusé. A croire que tu te faisais un sang d'encre.

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama vivement le médium.

Doméki devina cependant que le garçon n'en pensait pas un mot. Il raconta cependant sa journée essayant ainsi d'éviter de se disputer avec le médium :

- Je suis allé à cérémonie funéraire de mon oncle. Elle a duré pour pas mal de temps. Je suis resté un peu avec ma tante puis j'ai pris le train pour revenir à l'hôtel… Je suis arrivé, il y a quelques minutes.

- Ta tante… hésita Watanuki, elle va bien ?

- C'est un coup dur, mais elle s'en remettra… murmura l'archer assez peiné tout de même.

- Tout ira bien, chuchota le médium à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui, souffla l'archer.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Doméki observa à travers la fenêtre la pluie tomber. Il demanda :

- Il pleut de ton côté ?

- Non, mais il ne fais pas bien beau, il pleut non de ton côté ?

- Oui, approuva doucement le médium.

C'était apaisant d'entendre sa voix. Elle était si douce. Il ferma doucement les yeux. Il vit la main de Watanuki, il triturait nerveusement le fil du téléphone. Doméki demanda d'une voix faible :

- S'il te plaît regardes toi dans la glace.

Il vit la main se resserrer soudainement sur le fil du combiné et il entendit à son oreille la voix paniquée bégayer :

- Hein ? Mais… Mais…

Il savait que le médium rougissait. Il murmura doucement comme une supplique :

- J'ai besoin de te voir…

Il entendit un soupir au bout du fil. Il vit le médium lever la tête et regarder en face de lui. Là, il y avait un miroir.

Le jeune garçon brun avait les cheveux en pétard, il semblait avoir mis ses lunettes à la va-vite. Il avait encore les yeux embués de sommeil. Il était à demi relevé sur le futon deux places. Les draps avaient été rejetés à la hâte pour attraper le combiné assurément. Le garçon avait les joues rouges. Il ne portait qu'un short très court et un tee-shirt trop grand pour lui, révélant son épaule dénudée.

- C'est mon tee-shirt, observa Doméki à travers l'œil de Watanuki.

Il vit le reflet rougir encore pus à ses paroles. Il vit Watanuki ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais il le coupa :

- Tu es mignon dedans…

Doméki s'amusa du rougissement encore plus actionné du brun ainsi que de sa bouche bée. Il aurait eu envie de rire. Mais il ne le fit parce qu'il vit le reflet prendre une expression inquiète, sérieuse du moins.

- Shizu…

Le cœur de l'archer s'accéléra. ça lui faisait toujours le même effet quand Watanuki l'appelait comme ça…Il répondit de sa voix la plus douce :

- Oui ?

- Tu reviens quand ? demanda timidement la voix dans le combiné.

L'archer observa les yeux fermés l'expression triste du médium. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne connaissait aucun moyen de se déplacer de cette chambre d'hôtel au temple où il habitait avec Watanuki. Le médium semblait si seul comme ça. Il confia doucement :

- Dans deux petits jours, Kimi…

- D'accord… se contenta de répondre le dit Kimi.

- Je te ramènerai quelque chose… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? questionna l'archer essayant de consoler son médium adoré.

- Je veux que tu reviennes… lâcha le médium.

- Et quoi d'autre ? interrogea l'archer ne se laissant pas démonter.

Le reflet eut une mine réfléchie. Doméki sourit doucement, le médium étant en pleine réflexion, il ne semblait pas aussi triste que tout à l'heure.

- Je… je voudrai… mmh je ne sais pas, conclut le médium.

- Je te ferai la surprise alors, décida l'archer.

- T'as intérêt à bien choisir sinon compte sur moi pour que tu ne remettes plus les pieds dans notre chambre, déclara le médium.

Doméki le préférait comme ça. Un peu borné et à cent pour cent râleur. Mais il savait que le médium ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Il avait toujours été comme ça. A peine serrait-il rentré que Watanuki lui sauterait dans les bras et l'embrasserait. Puis après, il lui sourirait. Et finalement il lâcherait un : Bienvenue à la maison plein de joie.

Doméki regarda à travers l'œil l'expression boudeuse du cuisiner. Il eut un léger sourire :

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je suis crevé… Faut que je te quitte… Allez bonne nuit…

- Bonne nuit, murmura le médium à nouveau peiné.

Doméki allait raccrocher quand le cuisiner s'exclama :

- Tu me rappelles demain ?

- Bien sûr que oui…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (fait le v de la victoire) :

- Yeah je l'ai fini à temps ! Je commence l'année avec cette fic… Je sais elle sert un peu à rien, il se passe un peu rien mais je trouve ça… trognon tout plein ?

Doméki (palissant à vue d'œil en lisant une lettre) :

- Oh mon dieu…

L'auteur (affolé) :

- Qu'est ce qui y a ? Watanuki t'a quitté pour Himawari ? Noonnn !

Doméki (secouant la tête) :

- Non c'est ma facture de téléphone…

L'auteur (s'arrête de hurler) :

- Hein ? Rien que ça ?

Doméki (passe la facture à l'auteur) :

- T'as pas vu la somme…

L'auteur (évitant un arrêt cardiaque de justesse) :

- Ah ! c'est… astronomique !

Doméki (soupirant) :

- Va falloir payer… Pff c'est que je l'aime cet idiot…

Watanuki (hurlant) :

- Qui tu as traité d'idiot ?

L'auteur (essayant de retenir Watanuki) :

- Mais il vient de dire qu'il t'aimait !

Doméki (téléphone portable à l'oreille et carte bancaire à la main) :

- Oui, ça serait pour payer ma facture de téléphone par carte bancaire… Shizuka Doméki… Hein ? Mais pourtant ! … Vous êtes sûr ? … Quelqu'un a déjà payé la facture ? … Merci alors…

L'auteur (point d'interrogation au dessus de sa tête) :

- Mais qui aurait pu faire ça ?

Doméki (souriant) :

- Dis-moi, Kimi, ça serait pas toi ?

Watanuki (rougissant) :

- Mouais…

L'auteur (levant les yeux au ciel) :

- Et après il ose dire qu'il est amoureux d'Himawari… Reviews ? En tout cas : Bonne année !


End file.
